Helado de Chocolate y Fresa
by GriisleChan
Summary: Gracias al consejo de su senpai, Sawamura invita a salir a Haruichi. Sawaharu. One-shot.


Hola~

Bueno... Este es un fanfic que fui escribiendo poco a poco, en ratos libres y cuando tenía inspiración, dando esto como resultado. Es mi tercer fanfic para esta pareja, la cual me encanta, y me moría por seguir escribiendo sobre ella, más al haber tan poquito por estos lares xD En si no es la gran cosa, o una historia compleja, sólo ciertas cositas que vi apropiada para un par de chicos de primer año (: quise que fuera más de comedia pero agregué también mucho fluff~

 **Disclaimer:** Diamond no ace, Daiya no ace o cualquiera de sus múltiples nombres no me pertenece (: yo sólo tomé a sus adorables e increíbles personajes para escribir esto.

 **Aclaraciones:** Posible OOC (disculpen eso), Intento de comedia, una historia que va avanzado un poco raro y mucho helado~

Sin más, espero les guste.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Cómo debería pedirle a alguien que salga conmigo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Chris _senpai_ , usted es el único que puede aconsejarme.-

El muchacho de tercer año se enfocó en el castaño de primero, en quien interrumpió su camino recién y llevaba su mirada decisiva ¿Por qué de pronto le preguntaba algo así? Bueno, eso no importaba, sólo debía ayudarle como lo necesitaba, como siempre hacía.

-Sólo puedo decirte una cosa...- hizo una corta pausa, eligiendo bien sus palabras. La expresión del otro se enfocó, listo para escuchar- Ve y díselo, directamente y sin rodeos.-

-¿Usted cree que...?- no podía creer que fuera así de simple.

-Totalmente.- colocó una mano en su hombro, en apoyo.- Ve, Sawamura.-

-Ya veo...- susurró, pensando en la situación- ¡Muchas gracias, Chris _senpai_!- y armado de valor salió de ahí directo a cumplir con su objetivo.

El mayor sonrió, era curioso el hecho de que Sawamura estuviera interesado en otra cosa diferente al béisbol.

Esperen, invitar a salir era lo mismo a una cita ¿O no? Entonces... ¿Al joven pitcher le gustaba alguien?

Se giró, hacia donde el castaño se había ido recién, y sintió curiosidad... Dio unos cuantos pasos y justo al doblar en la esquina escuchó:

-¡Sal conmigo, Harucchi!-

-N-no grites, Eijun _kun_.- por inercia cubrió la boca del más alto, totalmente avergonzado. A los segundos retiró la mano, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¿Quieres...?- soltó, ya sin gritar, mirando directamente al peli rosa, sabiendo bien que estaban solos en ese momento... A diferencia de un Chris que rondaba por ahí.

-Si...- y le regaló una sonrisa pequeña junto a su respuesta sincera, incluyendo sus mejillas sonrosadas.

No hubo muchas vueltas, una propuesta directa junto a una muy esperada respuesta.

Mientras, Chris sólo sonrió y siguió su camino... Haciendo como si no hubiera visto nada.

 **.**

-¿Adónde vamos, Eijun _kun_?-

-Espera y verás...-

Fin de semana, un sábado en donde por suerte no tenían práctica oficial (aunque para Sawamura era una lástima) pero en vez de quedarse y entrenar como muchos de sus otros compañeros decidió, junto al peli rosa por supuesto, llevar a cabo aquella salida que hace días atrás habían acordado...

Aunque cueste creerlo Sawamura tuvo un tiempo complicado planeando a dónde ir... Él era poco conocedor de estos temas -A parte de muy despistado- pero sin duda quería pasarla bien junto a Haruichi, tal como pensó cuando se atrevió a invitarlo a salir. Garabateó uno de sus cuadernos con ideas y planes, en su habitación y hasta en plenas clases, teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierto por algún _senpai_ suyo... Sobre todo aquellos que adoraban burlarse de él _-Kuramochi por ejemplo-_.

Y, para su fortuna, logró obtener un buen resultado y sin ser cachado por otro ¡Nada podía salir mal!

-Cerrado...-

O eso pensó.

-¿Ah? ¿¡Como que cerrado!?- su aura feliz desapareció apenas leyó el cartel en la entrada del dichoso lugar.

-Dice que por inventario...O algo así.- continuó leyendo, sintiéndose un poco mal por el otro, sabía bien lo emocionado que estaba.

-¿¡Qué tiene que ver el inventario con un salón de video juegos!?- estalló, haciendo incluso que muchos por ahí, al ser una zona muy transitada, volteara a verlo con mala cara- ¡Y en un maldito sábado!- y acabó su lamento rodeado de un aura oscura y depresiva, llevando lagrimitas y todo.

Haruichi notó la atención que habían llamado (sólo el castaño, en realidad) y logró convencerlo para irse de ahí... Antes de que los botaran a patadas por escandalosos.

Caminaron por un rato, con un Sawamura todavía refunfuñando como un niño chiquito, hasta que el peli rosa decidió tomar acción, él también debía aportar algo ¿O no?

-Ya sé a dónde podemos ir, Eijun _kun_.- detuvo su andaba y se giró para verlo, dejando de lado su aura depresiva y prestando atención- Vayamos al parque.- concluyó con una sonrisa, su intención era traer los ánimos del castaño de vuelta.

Sawamura lo pensó por un momento, pero la sola sonrisa del otro le convenció, hasta su mente comenzó a trabajar en nuevas ideas ¡Su salida apenas comenzaba! Aún podían hacer buenos recuerdos, junto a él.

-¡Hecho!- exclamó, reanimado.

El Kominato más joven rio, su objetivo fue cumplido con éxito.

Así fue, se llegaron al parque de la ciudad -que ninguno conocía- y pasearon en sus alrededores disfrutando del bonito ambiente que les ofrecía. De vez en cuando reían por las ocurrencias del castaño, locuras inofensivas que hacía inconscientemente para admirar la sonrisa del más bajo, pasando un rato realmente divertido, relajarse después de todas esas rudas prácticas que habían tenido.

Sólo tenían un buen momento para ellos.

-¡Oye! ¿Pasaría la pelota?-

Su especie de burbuja se rompió -realmente se habían concentrado mucho en sí mismos- y se fijaron en el grupito de chicos que a la distancia le pedían un favor. Sawamura comprendió al ver la pelota de béisbol frente a ellos.

-¡No se preocupen! ¡El gran Sawamura les hará el mejor pase que hayan visto en su vida!- alardeó con su gran risa característica tomando la pelota del suelo. No era por presumir _-claro que si-_ pero iba a hacerles uno de sus mejores lanzamientos para impresionarlos, tal vez y hasta del asombro decidan tomarlo como modelo a seguir ¡Era una idea estupenda!

Y con una sonrisa ansiosa se dispuso a lanzar. Comenzó con su usual y peculiar pose, extrañando a los más jóvenes y dando un mal presentimiento al peli rosa, y lanzó la pelota directamente a ellos...

-¡Le dio en la cabeza! ¿¡Está loco!?-

Mal, realmente todo salió mal... Como siempre.

-¡L-lo siento!- chilló, rojo de la vergüenza y sudando sin parar, haciendo una reverencia ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? ¿¡Por qué!?

-Mejor salgamos de aquí...- actuó rápidamente, evitando algún problema mayor. Lo tomó del brazo, al este no escuchar sus palabras, y salieron lejos de ahí...

Bueno, al menos era una pelota para niños y no generó nada grave. No tenía tan mala suerte después de todo.

-Tranquilo, sólo fue un accidente Eijun _kun_...-

-Qué vergüenza...-

- _Solo le importa eso_.- pensó sin querer, con una gota bajando por su cien.

-No es justo que no haya podido lucirme.- bufó, añadiendo un puchero gracioso, y se cruzó de brazos- En fin, ellos se lo perdieron.- y soltó una carcajada, cambiando de repente su humor, logrando que el peli rosa diera un saltito por su inesperada risa.

-Eijun _kun_...- suspiró, ya acostumbrado a esos ataques suyos, escuchando todavía la risa del susodicho.

En eso, por mera casualidad, su atención fue captada por un pululo de gente, donde al parecer animaban a otros. Se miraron entre sí, curiosos, y sin decir algo se encaminaron hasta allá... Parecía divertido, no podían evitar ir a curiosear.

-Y los ganadores son... ¡La pareja número uno!-

Los gritos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar y, mientras los dos muchachos se abrían paso entre toda esa gente para observar que pasaba, la zona principal se vaciaba llevando a los ganadores a reclamar su premio.

Cuando por fin lograron ver algo se dieron cuenta que estaban en una especie de heladería, bastante espaciosa y colorida, que daba basto a todos quienes estaban presentes. Al centro se encontraba un cartel muy llamativo que llevaba escrito "Concurso por nuestro décimo aniversario" y bajo de este estaba quien animaba toda la cosa, el presentador.

-Ahora, querido público ¿Quiénes serán los siguientes?-

Un par de parejas, decididas, se acercaron al presentador. El público volvió a gritar, emocionado por la ronda que estaba por venir.

-Aún nos queda un cupo más... ¿Quiénes se animan?-

El público se silenció, esperando por los últimos a participar…

-¡Aquí!-

Todos ahí se fijaron hacia donde la voz provino encontrando a un muchacho de castaños cabellos con ambas manos levantadas dirigiéndose al escenario improvisado del centro. Haruichi sintió un escalofríos al reconocer al pitcher zurdo de su equipo de béisbol, su acompañante, sin querer se habían separado hace apenas un momento.

-Ah, va veo. Pero necesitas una pareja, jovencito.- le dijo una vez que lo tuvo al lado.

-¡Claro que la tengo!- sin pena alguna le arrebató el micrófono de las manos, bastante emocionado- ¡Harucchi, vamos a participar!- gritó, haciendo el sonido mucho más fuerte.

Los espectadores, curiosos, comenzaron a buscar con la mirada al dichoso _'Harucchi'_. Este, por mientras, deseaba que la tierra lo tratada, o algo lo que sea, por la vergüenza que sentía.

-¿Y quién es esa persona?- el animador recuperó su micrófono, comenzando a agarrarle ideas al hiperactivo muchacho.

-¡La persona más increíble que conozco!-

Si lo anterior le había avergonzado esto sin duda logró teñir todo su rostro de rojo, pareciendo un lindo tomatito fresco, además un inscribible sentimiento nació desde su estómago y se prolongó por todo su pequeño cuerpo... No era la primera vez que el más alto lo hacía sentir así, pero todavía no de acostumbraba.

Sawamura, apenas encontró a su acompañante, se abrió paso entre el público para ir por él. Ya frente a frente lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al centro, donde los esperaban. El más bajo se dejó llevar, más al no saber cómo reaccionar cuando sintió el calor de la mano del castaño tomar la suya. Al percatarse de la situación quiso resistirse, no le parecía una muy buena idea, pero vamos... Era Sawamura, el pitcher zurdo hiperactivo y motivador del equipo, le era prácticamente imposible no dejarse llevar... Más porque verlo feliz siempre le reconfortaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué nos miran así?-

Una vez de vuelta al centro, Sawamura chilló haciendo un mohín ante las miradas que todos tenían posada sobre ellos. Fue ahí que soltó la mano del más bajo, todo inconscientemente.

-Eh, bueno, se supone que esto es un concurso para parejas...- se encargó de explicar el presentador. Ambos chicos de primer año enrojecieron por aquella etiqueta.

El castaño, avergonzado, estaba a punto de excusarse y salir de ahí rápidamente (¿Cuantas veces ya habían huido en sólo esa tarde?) antes de que siguieran pasando más pena, por él normal pero no podía dejar que el otro pasara por eso. Pero, interrumpiendo con su plan de huida, una de las juezas _-ni enterado de aquellos jueces-_ levantó la mano, dando su aprobación.

-Oh~- exclamó el presentador, de repente animado- Parece que los jueces están de acuerdo con que este par de muchachos participen.- ambos intercambiaron miradas, sorprendidos por eso- Así que... ¡Que empiece el juego!-

El juego era sencillo, dentro del local contaban con una enorme mesa repleta de ingredientes, dulces y helados de todo tipo, todo para nada más ni nada menos que... ¡Preparar un helado que les recordara a su pareja! Sonaba simple, pero tenía sus dificultades... Así como el lidiar con los otros concursantes por los ingredientes perfectos y, más importante, el tiempo era de tan sólo cinco minutos...

-¡Ganemos esto, Harucchi!- como siempre, su faceta competitiva reluciendo.

El peli rosa sonrió y asintió, ya no había vuelta atrás... Aunque él también comenzaba a emocionarse. Iba a ser divertido.

Se posicionaron donde les indicaban, escuchando más instrucciones, y al aviso la competencia inició...

Entre apuros, risas y desastre _-muchos desastres-_ se llevó a cabo el dichoso concurso. Los ingredientes iban de acá para allá, hasta dando de lleno en otros concursantes, con las carcajadas y ánimos por parte de los espectadores.

-¡Tiempo!-

Todos se detuvieron, al haber concluido ya los cinco minutos, y se posicionaron en el centro a esperar su puntaje y veredicto... O como sea que escogieran a los ganadores.

Y nuestros protagonistas... Pues estaban irreconocibles con todo lo que tenían encima, parecían un par de dulces más. Aunque, a pesar de lo pegajoso, las sonrisas en sus rostros eran notables; esos cinco minutos habían sido muy divertidos, era como si hubiesen vuelto a ser niños.

Cada pareja pasó al frente y explicó el helado que habían armado mientras los jueces tomaban nota. Y en su turno...

-¡Fresa!- gritó con entusiasmo el castaño, tomando el primer turno, mostrando su creación- El cabello de Harucchi es como el sabor de fresa.- lo colocó a su lado para hacer la comparación. Su helado no era la gran cosa, él no era muy creativo y habilidoso con esas cosas de todas formas, pero el hecho de parecerse al cabello de su compañero _-pareja-_ le daba ventaja.

Haruichi sólo rio, muchos se habían burlado de su cabello en el pasado y le era curioso y agradable que el otro lo viera de esa manera tan peculiar, eso sin duda le hizo feliz.

-Bueno… Eijun _kun_ a veces puede volverse amargo y algo insoportable.- inició cuando fue su turno, el susodicho hizo una mueca, el resto aguantó una risa creyendo que estaba jugando con él- Pero eso es parte de su personalidad, a pesar de todo yo... Yo siempre lo preferiré a él, así como muchos prefieren al chocolate.- concluyó, sus mejillas se fueron colorando con cada palabra al sentir tantas miradas sobre él. Realmente no logró decir todo lo que pensaba cuando se le ocurrió preparar ese helado, tal vez la vergüenza, pero más o menos dio su punto.

-Harucchi...- su mirada brilló, estaba tan concentrado en el peli rosa que llegó a olvidarse del resto. Es que... No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se expresara así de él. Estaba muy contento, cada vez encontraba más razones para quererlo.

El resto se quedó boquiabierto... Sus palabras eran mucho más dulces que todos los aperitivos del lugar.

-Entonces... Es hora de saber quiénes son los ganadores.- el presentador rompió con el silencio recibiendo de uno de los jueces el papel con el resultado.

El público esperó paciente, los concursantes ansiosos, y luego de un momento de tensión soltó el veredicto...

-Y los ganadores del cupón _"helado gratis por un año"_ son... ¡La Pareja número tres!-

Los aplausos se escucharon, los perdedores suspiraron derrotados, y los ganadores no tenían idea de lo que sucedía...

-¿Pareja número tres?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Ah?

Los jóvenes de primer año reaccionaron al sentir las miradas sobre ellos. Un momento... ¿¡Ganaron!?

-¿Nosotros...?-

Haruichi tomó la palabra, queriendo salir de esa duda, asegurándose que la cosa era con ellos. Eijun a su lado, curioso también, comenzaba a comer de su helado de fresa, su pase a la victoria si lo pensaba mejor.

-Felicidades.- una de las juezas, justo quien permitió su participación, se les acercó con una sonrisa- Cuando mi padre fundó este lugar, hace ya diez años, lo hizo con la intención de unir a las personas mientras disfrutaban de algo delicioso. Y ustedes dos definitivamente siguieron con esa idea.-

Ambos no sabían qué decir, sólo agradecieron con una leve referencia, alagados ¡Hasta Eijun se mantuvo tranquilo! Sin alardear ni nada por el estilo, sólo comiendo sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Sí que estaba sorprendido, y Haruichi no se quedaba atrás.

Fueron hasta allá por mera casualidad y terminaron salieron de ahí con la fortuna de conseguir helados gratis por un año... Y siendo la envidia de tanta gente de paso.

A veces, cuando no se tenían planes, las cosas resultaban mucho mejor.

 **.**

Iban ya de regreso, aún faltaba para el atardecer, caminando en silencio uno al lado del otro por las calles de la ciudad que les acogió para cumplir sus sueños de seguir jugando béisbol: _Tokyo_.

Sawamura miró de reojo a su lado, a su acompañante, en pleno debate mental ¿Que debía decir ahora? Bueno, después de todo, su cita había sido un éxito...

... Cita.

Sonrió, con aquella expresión boba suya, y mandando todo al traste, aquellas dudas que ya comenzaban a fastidiarlo, abrió la boca.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Harucchi.- se detuvo, haciendo que el susodicho lo hiciera de inmediato, escuchándole- Me divertí mucho.- fue sincero, lo primordial era expresar su agradecimiento. Sí, todo inició por un impulso y logró, gracias al consejo de su _senpai_ , invitarle.

-Gracias a ti, Eijun _kun_.- y no pudo sino agradecer también. Escucharle así, tan tranquilo y sincero, le era sumamente agradable aunque le extrañaba un poquito, estaba acostumbrado a su Eijun revoltoso- Sinceramente... Hacía mucho que no la pasaba tan bien.- todo fluyó de sus labios, sin querer, no habiendo vuelta atrás. Aunque cada palabra no era una mentira.

-¿¡En serio!?- un impulso le llevó a tomar ambas manos del más bajo, prácticamente dejándose llevar por la emoción, su expresión parecía la de un niño pequeño aprendiendo algo nuevo e interesante.

Haruichi se tensó y sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza esperando que el otro no notara su vergüenza. Ahí estaba de nuevo el tacto de sus manos, que a pesar de ser tan rústicas _-como las suyas-_ eran muy cálidas... Le gustaba esa sensación, a ambos les gustaba.

-¡Qué bien!- soltó las manos de su acompañante y le regaló una gran sonrisa, aquella donde expresaba lo muy contento que sus palabras lo hicieron ¡No sabía qué hacer con tanta felicidad!

Y, cuando todo no pudo empeorar, notó la suave risa del peli rosa haciéndolo sentir como si se evaporara por dentro, y los latidos acelerados de su corazón no ayudaban en nada tampoco. Aún no se acostumbraba a eso, sí que era difícil, pero de sólo ser su Harucchi estaba bien, iba a intentarlo.

-¡Hagamos una carrera a _Seidou_!- claro, de alguna forma tenía que quemar todas esas energías que de pronto nacieron en él.

-¿Eh?- su propuesta inesperada lo dejó ido por un momento. Cuando se dio cuenta ya le llevaba unos diez pasos de ventaja. Suspiró y sonrió de lado antes de correr... Él también debía hacer algo con su corazón que de pronto no dejaba de latir tan a prisa.

Su llegada a los dormitorios fue rápida, gracias a su carrera, y sin mucha cosa se despidieron acordando verse al día próximo para continuar sus prácticas.

Un día distinto, un ambiente distinto y situaciones y sensaciones muy diferentes eran, sin duda, algo que de cierta forma necesitaban... Olvidarse un poco del béisbol y concentrarse en algo más... _Personal._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Extra-**_

- _Bakamura_...-

El susodicho, ya bastante habituado a aquel apodo, se giró en su propia cama encontrando a su _querido senpai_.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Fácil, un teléfono celular.- y señaló el aparato con una sonrisa tonta, o así lo catálogo Kuramochi.

-En la pantalla, idiota.- una venita apareció en su frente, no mentía cuando pensó que el muchacho de primer año andaba como distraído... O el doble de idiota.

-Ah, eso es...- y se quedó mudo, con los ojos bien abiertos, viendo lo que en efecto había en la pantalla.

El chico de segundo soltó una risita, esperaba esa reacción.

-"Pareja de primer año gana concurso por nuestro décimo aniversario"- leyó, sin perder de vista al castaño y cada una de sus reacciones avergonzadas.

Todo pasó cuando, de vago en internet, encontró cierta publicación que llamó su total atención... Un titular curioso más una foto de sus dos compañeros de equipo de primer año cubiertos de helado.

No pudo más y soltó una carcajada, Sawamura seguía como en _shock_. Estuvo riendo por un rato corto hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Kuramochi _senpai_...- susurró- ¿Me pasaría la foto?- y pidió como si nada, hasta sonriendo y todo, obviando su recién momento de vergüenza.

-C-claro...- logró pronunciar, extrañado, pero sin dejarse de preguntar ¿Que se traían esos dos? Oh, Sawamura era hombre muerto... A Ryou no le iba a gustar esto.

 **.**

Estaba a punto de ir a dormir cuando notó su teléfono vibrar, lo tomó viendo el mensaje entrante…

 _"¡Un recuerdo! Buenas noches, Harucchi"_

Abrió la foto adjunta y se sorprendió por un momento, por lo inesperado de la misma ¿En qué momento tomaron esa foto? Recordó lo que habían pasado esa tarde, lo muy agradable que todo fue, y con una pequeña sonrisa guardó la foto y la colocó como fondo de pantalla antes de ir a su cama a descansar.

Si, de fondo de pantalla, tal cual Sawamura había hecho también. De todas maneras era su único recuerdo y de cierta forma lo atesoraban…

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Confieso que ese extra lo acabo de escribir, justo ahora a las 2am, luego de terminar de editar el resto del fanfic xD me salió muy espontaneo~

Por cierto, eso de "Helado de Chocolate y Fresa" fue algo que nació en una conversación que tuve con una chica por instragram, concluyendo que esta pareja nos recordaba a eso xD Así que, divertida con eso, decidí escogerlo como título y escribir algo sobre ello (:

Muchas gracias por leer y mi disculpo por si hubo algún error u-u Siempre se me escapa algo. Algún comentario ya saben donde dejarlo~ :3

¡Hasta la otra!


End file.
